


Hâded

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amad can't catch a break, Cultural Differences, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli’s Amad gets it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hâded (Neo-Khuzdul): Sevens

“AMAD!”   
“Sorry, inûdoy, but the two of you were being so quiet how could I have known you weren’t sleeping?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Amad…”  
“I don’t understand what all the fuss is about! All I did was bring flowers in to freshen up your room!”   
“Amad, do you even know what this flower is?”  
“Of course I do, inûdoy! My beard wasn’t braided yesterday!”  
“What’s it called?”  
“Evermind! It’s quite hardy, and lovely!”  
“Elves call it alfirin, it means not dying. And in Rohan in grows on tombs.”  
“Mahal-damnit, I can’t get anything right, can I?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, if he doesn’t like my cooking he can say so himself!”  
“You didn’t make anything edible!”  
“I tried to cook Elvish for him, but no!”  
“What-? Is that what you call this—this green abomination?”  
“Of course! What else? Have you ever known me to cook the like before?”  
“Amad—he’s a Wood-Elf. They don’t farm, they hunt! He’s as much a Mahal-damned weed eater as you or I!”


	4. Chapter 4

“AMAD!”  
“How was I to know a pipe would make him sick? He could’ve said no!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Amad…”  
“It was just bread! How was I supposed to know your damned Elf would eat himself ill?”  
“Because he’s an Elf! You made him—lembas! Of course he had to keep eating if you offered!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Amad? You’re awake? Oh, thank Mahal! Elf and I thought you’d died!”  
“What? I’ll be damned if I let some pointy-eared princeling outdrink me!”  
“Mahal-Dammit, Amad, he can hear you!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Amad—“  
“No inkings, no piercings—and you have the gall to bring him here to us beaded and braided as your One!”  
“Amad—!”  
“To have me—to have your Amad—your own Amad!—pass him off as your One to all of Erebor, to the King himself! Lie to me? Trick me? Inûdoy, I would shave you for shame!”  
“MAHAL-DAMNIT, AMAD!”  
“…he doesn’t know, does he.”  
“Thanks, Amad.”


End file.
